


Complete Control

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin has a plan to lose weight.-Prompt:372 Bingo Round 1, Mind Control





	Complete Control

**Author: ** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Complete Control  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Merlin has a plan to lose weight.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 245  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Mind Control  
**Author's Notes:**

**Complete Control **

The metronome kept a steady beat as Merlin closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"It won't work." Morgana said with a grin. "You're not going to go off sweets by listening to that thing. You can't control your sweet tooth with hypnosis."

Merlin opened his eyes and sighed. "I have to do something."

"Let me use my magick on you. I'll make you think those chocolate biscuits you like are mud pies. Hmm… I wonder what you should see when you look at cupcakes. Shrunken heads?"

"Morgana, that's not funny. You'll make me go off you." Merlin shifted in his seat to try again but he didn't get a chance.

Morgana stopped the metronome with a snap of her fingers and sat in Merlin's lap. "You'll never go off me. I won't allow it. I will put a spell on you so fast you'll never even know it."

"You want to control my mind then?" Merlin grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. "You already have my heart and my body. Do you really need my mind too?"

"I want every last bit of you." Morgana gave him a soft slow kiss. "Some bits I want more than others."

Merlin chuckled. "I can just imagine which bits."

"You don't really have to go off sweets. I'll love you when your fat and old, if you promise to love me when I'm old and wrinkled."

"Promise!" Merlin grinned. "Do we have any chocolate biscuits?"


End file.
